


The Cowboy At Midnight

by deebeenightshade



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: "Bang! bang! You're alive. But roll over and play dead." Charlie takes researching his new role as a prostitute very seriously.





	The Cowboy At Midnight

Charlie started to shiver, the cruel night air making sharp all of his senses. All his excitement and fear intensified with every chilled sensation. His sharp nipples pressing back against his tight shirt like being continuously poked in the chest. He looked around, occasionally catching the eye of the other boys spread almost evenly alond the dark street. All of them waiting for the same thing he was. He could feel some of them staring, new blood on their turf; something like that, or maybe he was being paranoid. He lowered his hat of his eyes and shifted nervously in his riding boots.

Not that he was expecting anything to actually come of this, not seriously. The idea quickly came to him preparing for the role of Cowboy Tex in the Broadway production of _The Boys in the Band_. How it would be to stand on a street corner, all dressed up in a cowboy outfit, waiting for a man to come and have his money's worth with him. He could chalk it up to preparation for the roll, perhaps they'd even appreciate his commitment. Not that he'd be telling anyone anyway. It'd have to be a secret. In fact, it wasn't even for the roll at all. The thrill of the very idea filled him with so much excitement, he had to follow through.

So here he stood. Waiting. Waiting for what exactly? All the usual scenarios went through his mind. The one's you hear about, the one's they portray on TV shows. A businessman with a big family and a bigger secret. An eccentric millionaire who spends his nights adding notches to his bedpost because he's sacrificed all his chances for love to get to where he is. A nervous virgin, tired of being turned down. At this point he'd settle for a warm pair of hands.

He noticed the other boys disappearing into the night. Getting driven off to destinations unknown. Taking cover in alleyways. One even dropped to his knees, right were he was standing, and started sucking. A car finally pulled up in front of Charlie. A window rolled down, revealing it's insides. Charlie took a moment to think. Was he really going through with this? Had he taken this far enough? Should he just take off and let the disappointed and horny man angrily shake his stick and move on to the next boy? Honestly, he felt so flattered someone stopped, he couldn't bare to think of disappointing him.

Charlie leaned down and peered inside the car window, coming eye to eye with it's owner. He was a very handsome man, noticeably older than the cowboy but not a lot, a very well kept late 40's, Charlie thought. He had a full head of his own black hair, dreamy dark brown eyes, and quite a bit of scruff. In short, not at all what Charlie was expecting, if anything. He was wearing a suit, just like he'd imagined. Something about the formality of the transaction made it that little bit more special.

"Howdy, Tex!" exclaimed the man. Charlie's heart sank, it never occurred to him that someone may recognize him. This could ruin him. "I love a cowboy," he smiled, "you looking for somewhere to spend the night, partner?" Of course, Charlie let out a sigh of relief. The handsome stranger took this as accepting his invitation, reached over and opened the car door. Charlie climbed in and sat himself down beside the man. At lest it's reasonably warm in here, he thought.

The driver placed his hand on the cowboy's knee, the thrill rushed over him again. He looked at the hand for what felt like some time, breathing heavily. Unsure what move to make next. "This you're first time out, sunny?" his voice was deep and husky. Charlie kept his eyes firmly on the hand as it slowly made it's way up his lap. "It's alright, I can tell. Don't worry, I'll look after you," a small finger now slowly teasing the end of the bulge growing between Charlie's legs, "you can call me John."

John reached his other hand over and turned Charlie's head to face his. Gently massaging the boy's cheeks with his thumb. "Oh my, it's a bit chilly out there tonight." John moved his other hand from the tent now fully formed on Charlie's crotch and caressed the other side of his face, cupping the boys head softly in both of his hands. Before Charlie knew what was happening, the tender stranger planted his lips firmly on his and started kissing passionately.

Charlie was overcome with emotions, his mind and body overcome with lust. His body practically on auto-pilot. His right hand, of it's own free will, started caressing the man's left shoulder, shifting over to his chest and downwards. John let go of Charlie's face and stopped the exploring hand in it's tracks. "Too much, too soon," John announced. Charlie felt cruelly denied and leaned in to protest. Then he remembered, this wasn't about what he wanted. He was here to please. Fine.

"Shall we go, then, cowboy?" John offered, starting his engines. Charlie sat back in his seat and clicked his seat-belt into position. That's it then, the deal has been sealed, physically and metaphorically.

*

John was silent for the entire journey, further driving Charlie wild. Speaking first seemed somehow unprofessional, he didn't know why.

John pulled into the lot of a fancy apartment complex. "Sweet," Charlie whispered to himself, to the delight of John.

The engine fell silent as the car found it space, but the the vibrations coursing through Charlie's body were still going tenfold. The pair exited the vehicle and John walked around to his guest, pausing for a second, taking the full picture in, before offering his hand. Charlie took John's hand and followed sprightly as he was lead to the stairwell, each step feeling increasingly like a tease.

Charlie's hand retracted from John's as the pair reached the door, he started biting his fingers nervously. The door unlocked, and John made his way inside. Charlie started following eagerly when John turned back, "wait here". Disappointed again, but for tonight he was the boss.

He stood at the door, waiting. Waiting again. What must he look like? An excitable pup waiting for it's master. He shifted in his boots, adjusted his hat. Was this really happening? His fantasy had come true. He could leave now, if he really wanted. How could he not see it through, after coming this far? Of course not, he didn't know the code to get out.

The door swung open again, revealing John standing there in a robe. The robe was fascinated tight, but still proudly framing John's hairy chest and barely covering his long legs. John was an Adonis in his domain, and he knew it. He tilted his head, summoning his lover inside.

Charlie crossed the threshold, his eyes darted round the dimly lit room. A spotlight fell on the bed like a stage. A bed in the main living area? He's confident, he thought. "Take a seat, don't be shy," said John. Charlie did as instructed. John stood at the foot of the bed, staring at his boy like a hunter admiring it's prey. He let out sounds of satisfaction as he started lightly stroking his thick dick through his robe. Charlie's eyed widened with delight.

John undid the belt of his robe and let it fall to his feet. His long cock kept steadily growing, like a compass pointing at it's destination. The excitable semi bounced independently as John moved in towards the patient cowboy. Charlie's eyes followed the man's meat as he knelled down in front of him. John lifted Charlie's head making his dazed eyes meet his again.

"Are you ready, boy," John asked, "you want to do this?"

Charlie nodded his head, his mouth fixed open. John smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He took Charlie's cowboy hat off and tossed it to a nearby table.

"Here," he said, placing his palm at the back of Charlie's neck, "take me in." He lifted his arm and planted Charlie's face deep in his pit.

He took a deep breath, inhaling John's natural musk. He let out a deep moan of pleasure before taking a few more whiffs. John's hairs tickled Charlie's smooth tender face, he rubbed his head around the area marking himself with the manly scent.

John released his hold and lowered his arm. Charlie sat back upright on the bed. John lifted Charlie's right leg up and pulled off his boot. He took a quick sniff of the sweaty insides before tossing it aside and dropping the foot back on the floor. He took the other boot off, taking this one in both hands, holding it up closer to his face and taking a deeper longer whiff. He let out a passionate moan and the boot fell out of his hands to the floor beneath the pair. He grabbed the leg again, lifting Charlie's foot higher and placed it on his face and breathed in deeper, drowning his senses with it's intoxicating scent.

John whipped Charlie's socks off and threw them to either side of the room. He placed both naked soles onto his face like a mask, huffing them deep, before running his tongue up the length of them both and sucking his toes, savoring all their salty goodness.

John mounted Charlie and kissed him. The pair embraced passionately while also backing themselves into a more comfortable position on the bed, settling down horizontally with John laying atop Charlie. They hurriedly rid Charlie of his remaining clothes and joined his boots and socks in the dark corners of the room.

John made a trail of kisses down Charlie's torso, stopping to tease each nipple on the way. Charlie let out increasingly intense moans to accompany every peck. The moans where then replaced with a sharp intake and faint whispers as a firm grip was places on his rock hard dick.

He was already oozing precum like a sticky water feature. John took the entire head in his mouth and gently sucked off the secretion. He licked away the excess wetness from his lips, and began sucking Charlie's cock. Charlie had never felt a sensation like it, every fiber of his body was tingling with intense pleasure. It was the most incredible sucking he'd ever had. Charlie was just on the edge of eruption when John came up for air. Charlie let out a howl, his body aching for release.

John kept sucking harder and harder, Charlie's balls tightened. The cries turned into primal grunts as a series of hot creamy loads spurted down John's throat. He kept sucking, teasing, being sure to catch every last drop.

As John watched the boy bask in his orgasm, like an artist admiring his finished work, wiped the few escape droplets from his mouth and used it to stroke his member. "Okay boy," he commanded breathlessly, "turn around and gimme that ass."

Charlie lay there, still immobilized by his draining. John flipped him over with one swoop and slapped both hands on the boys peachy butt, parting them so slightly with his thumb. John reached between his boys' legs and gripped the still slightly leaking cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, before tracing the slightly softening shaft, over the balls, and teasing the taint.

He spread the cheeks and ran his tongue up the length of the crack and spat in it. He then dove his face right in between the plump buns and placed his lips on the sweaty hole. He started gently kissing and gently teasing the muscle, before slowly easing his tongue inside. He kept slapping, fondling, and playing with the cheeks, motorboating as he ate out the sweet hole.

John knelt up again, shifting into a comfortable positing, lifting Charlie's ass up in alignment with his rock hard cock. Gripping the bottom of his own shaft, he guided it into the wet and twitching hole. He filled up the hole, moving it in and out. He steadies himself on Charlie's shoulders and began thrusting powerfully. The pair's grunts and sighs filled the room. The cowboy could think of nothing else but his stallion's cock and how it was making him feel.

"Oh fuck!" Charlie came again, this time from the prostate pummeling alone. John just kept going for what felt like forever.

"Here I go," John announced, pulling out of the conquered ass, "turn back around, let me see your face!" Charlie obliged, sitting up in anticipation as John pumped his last few thrusts into his big fist. He shot his load all over Charlie's chest, the thick pearly beads running down his hot steamy body.

John licked the mixture of Charlie's and his own dick juice off his torso and kissed him again, in celebration. They stared deep in each others eyes for the longest time, then John turned away and slid himself under the covers.

Charlie's heart sank. 'It's over now, I guess,' he thought to himself. It's late; he doesn't need me anymore? Charlie stood up beside the bed, naked and sweaty. He turned back for a last look at his dreamy lover. "Aren't you staying the night?" John asked. Charlie's face lit up and jumped back on top of the bed like an excited puppy, he fought with the covers to get in beside him.

Tonight was better than Charlie could possible hope for. Tomorrow, it would be over, but he couldn't think about that now. He just lay, snuggled up to this incredible man. Feeling his chest breathe against his head.

The man who called himself John stroked his midnight cowboy's hair, and caressed his smooth body as he snuggled into him. He couldn't let this end. He'd have to find this one again.

The two strangers drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
